Driver's licenses are widely used as proof of identity. With the increase in identity theft, there is a need to enhance the reliability of driver's licenses as an identity proof.
Various arrangements for enhancing the reliability of driver's licenses are detailed in the priority applications, and recounted below.
A further way of enhancing the reliability of driver's licenses is to provide a driver with periodic reports of the contexts in which his/her license was presented as a form of ID. Upon receiving a report of unfamiliar driver's license usage (e.g., a report that the driver's license was presented as age verification in an alcohol purchase in a remote state), the person can be alerted that a fraud is underway, and can take steps to mitigate the resulting damage.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.